1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imaging a three dimensional object using high resolution scanning in tomographical applications.
Specifically, the present invention relates to signal processing systems and methods for creating a high-resolution image of an object using ultrasonic tomography.
2. General Background
Ultrasonic transmission tomography has been used in the past for two dimensional imaging of an object of interest. The signals used for transmission were either pulse or sinusoidal waveforms.
There are often several limitations in this prior art, such as: (i) the resolution of the image of the object is limited, (ii) the time for scanning an object of interest may be quite long, and (iii) there are errors due to cross talk or multipath effects when multiple transmitter elements are used for simultaneously transmitting signals.
Also, the systems used in 3D imaging involve reflection mode (pulse echo) as a means for communicating a signal between a transmitter and a receiver. As is well known, in pulse-echo mode of communication, the receiver element operates on a signal bounced off an object. No comparable imaging systems are known for transmission mode where the receiver element can operate on a signal attenuated and diffracted about an object.